


White Lies

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, High School, Human Castiel, M/M, Secret Crush, Shy Castiel, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets himself into a big mess. Dean, his best friend finds out that Castiel is gay and has a crush on someone. That someone is Dean but... Cas can't let him know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

"Come on Cas. I'm your best friend," Dean said, lightly gripping his friends shoulder and smiling in a way he knew would make Castiel comfortable. "And I shouldn't have had to figure out your sexuality by seeing it on Instagram-"

"An account you weren't even supposed to know I had," Castiel grumbled, crossing his arms and avoiding Dean's eyes.

"I just want to know who you have a crush on," Dean continued as if Castiel had never interrupted him. "Who is the lucky man?"

Castiel huffed slightly, crossing his arms and staring down at his lap pointedly.

"It's no one."

"Come on Cas. Please. If you should tell anyone it's me. I won't tell anyone!"

Castiel knew that was true. Why would Dean tell anyone? He was after all Castiel's best friend, and Castiel knew that. He would tell Dean, he really would.

If Dean wasn't the guy he had a crush on.

That wasn't even the biggest issue. His main concern had been Dean finding out he was into guys. Of course, Dean took that better then Castiel had thought he would, but Castiel was also afraid he would find out Castiel had a crush on someone.

Which he clearly had.

Castiel was terrible at keeping secrets.

"You've got to promise not to tell anyone," Castiel said, nervously glancing up at Dean. Dean's face light up, and he squeezed Castiel's shoulder.

"Yeah! You've got it man."

"It-It's Balthazar," Castiel finally sighed. "I have a crush on Balthazar."

Castiel was also terrible at lying.

His eyes flickered to and from Dean nervously and he fiddled with his fingers as he tried to keep from giving away the truth.

"Balthazar? Really?" Dean asked, lifting an eyebrow skeptically. He frowned a little and Castiel swallowed nervously, tugging on the small strands of his hair awkwardly. "Because the last time I checked you tug your hair when you're lying."

"I-I don't.. It's just. Balthy is so- He just- His low shirts- British accent it.. He's just- You know," Castiel stuttered out, trying to make sense while he waved his hands in the air rhythmically.

"No, I don't think I do," Dean replied, tilting his head and smiling crookedly. "Mind explaining it?"

"I mean..." Castiel paused to laugh awkwardly. "He's just. Perfect."

Castiel sighed, and dropped his hands back in his lap, staring at their upturned palms. Dean chuckled, and one of his fingers tilted Castiel's chin up. He wore a sympathetic look, like he knew what it was like to crush on someone who was perfect, and even though everything Castiel had just said was a lie, it seemed like Dean believed him.

"Yeah. I get it," Dean replied. His eyes dropped for a minute but he raised his eyes after a moment. "Have you ever tried telling him how you feel?"

That question is what got Castiel into his big mess.

Telling Balthazar that he had a crush on him.

When he most certainly didn't.

With Dean Winchester watching and encouraging him.

The guy that he actually did like.

"Come on! You'll be fine! Go get him," Dean encouraged, pushing Castiel forward lightly.

"I-I don't really want to bother him," Castiel insisted, trying not to be pushed any closer to Balthazar, but Castiel was weaker than Dean, and the effort was pointless.

"Go on!" Dean urged. Castiel sighed, finally moving forward, and raising his hands in surrender.

"Fine okay, I'll just go profess my love for him, and we will get married and have british kids," Castiel replied, sarcastically. Dean frowned for two seconds, and then beamed brightly.

"That's the spirit."

Castiel sighed, realizing he couldn't get out of this and turned away from Dean, breathing and walking towards Balthazar. This stupid mess up was going to get Castiel stuck marrying someone he didn't want to marry. Balthazar was currently facing away from Castiel, rummaging through his locker.

"Hi Baltha-"

"I know you don't really want to profess your love, get married and have british kids. Which I don't even know how we would have british kids since we are both guys, so why don't you tell me what is really going on," Balthazar interrupted, turning to face Castiel, and slamming his locker door shut.

Castiel winced, and nervously laughed at Balthazar.

"I came to profess my love to you, that's it," Castiel said, tugging on his hair. "Really, there isn't anything else."

Balthazar sighed and lightly grabbed Castiel's hips, turning him so that Castiel was backed against the lockers, blushing brightly.

"Just tell me what it is Novak. I'm really not in the mood for games right now," Balthazar replied staring down at Castiel with a self-satisfied smile.

"It was just, Dean found out that I had a crush on a guy and then he wouldn't stop bugging me until he told me who it was and I don't know why but I instantly thought of you, so I said you, and then he wanted me to tell you, but I couldn't because I was lying, but Dean was always so insistent, and so I had to or else he would get suspicious over who I actually have a crush on," Castiel rambled, his eyes looking anywhere but Balthazar. At the end of the chat Castiel couldn't help but stare down at the palms of his hands awkwardly.

"Who do you actually have a crush on?" Balthazar asked slowly. Castiel flushed, his eyes darting to Dean who was watching them from afar. He caught Dean's gaze and Dean gave him a thumbs up. Balthazar turned, following Castiel's gaze to Dean, who turned, trying to pretend he wasn't staring at the two.

"Ohh," Balthazar said, turning to smile at Castiel. "Of course."

Castiel blushed, dropping his head.

"It's- I just. I can't tell him," Castiel muttered. "He is straight, and not into me at all, and if I didn't tell you that I had a crush on you, who would I say and-"

"It's okay," Balthazar interrupted with a laugh, brushing back Castiel's hair so that he would look up at him. "You can calm down. I get it. But you can't just hide behind a lie. I won't let you hide behind a lie Castiel."

Castiel glanced up at Balthazar, surprised.

"W-What?"

"If you don't tell Dean how you feel, I will tell him," Balthazar replied pointedly. Castiel's eyes opened in pure and absolute fear.

"Please don't. I can't lose Dean, he is my best friend, one of my only friends, I can't lose him," Castiel insisted. Balthazar stared down at him hard.

"Tell him. Or I'll tell him," Balthazar replied. Castiel sighed, dropping his head and tugging his hair lightly.

"You wouldn't."

"Hey Dean," Balthazar called, grinning, and gesturing for Dean to come over. "Come here, Cassie has something to tell you."

Dean turned, looking surprised, but headed over to the two. Fear gripped Castiel's heart.

"No. Balthazar please. I can't tell him. I can't let him know. Please don't-" Castiel interrupted himself with a smile because Dean was close enough to hear what he was saying. "Hello Dean."

"Hi Cas," Dean replied beaming, he turned his gaze to Balthazar and frowned lightly. "What's up? Getting married?"

Balthazar shook his head.

"Actually, change of plans. Castiel has something to tell you."

Dean turned to Castiel inquisitively, and Castiel felt like he was going to faint.

"No. I really don't," Castiel denied instantly. "I have nothing to say. Although Balthazar doesn't like me and hey turns out that fixed me and I don't have a crush anymore. Thanks for everything Balthazar, but Dean and I should go. Right Dean? Yeah. Let's go."

Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist, and tried to walk away, but Dean wouldn't move. He just stood there, watching Castiel in amusement.

"Well, since Cassie is clearly not going to tell you. I will," Balthazar said, turning to Dean. Castiel felt panic run through him, and he knew that Balthazar really was going to tell Dean. So he made a split second decision.

"I have a crush on you, Dean," Castiel blurted, blushing deeply and dropping Dean's hand to stare at his feet. "And I didn't want to tell you so I lied and said it was Balthazar."

"What?" Dean asked immediately, and Castiel winced at his tone. He wanted nothing more then to run, but just as Castiel was about to turn someone wrapped their hand around Castiel's wrist, and Castiel knew it was Dean.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Castiel rushed out, trying to offer up some kind of explanation. "It's just, you were the first person that was ever nice to me, and I haven't ever had a friend like you, and you are so gentle and nice and really hot, and I'm sorry."

Castiel tried to pull out of Dean's grip, feeling tears coming, but he couldn't pull away from Dean. He was just too strong.

"And you are so damn strong," Castiel muttered. "It would be kind of you to let go of me in this moment."

"What so you can run away?" Dean asked. Castiel kicked at the ground, and tugged his hair with his free hand.

"I wasn't going to run away."

"Which is why you are tugging your hair again?"

Dean stepped towards Castiel again, placing a hand over Castiel's hand and kissing his hair lightly.

Wait.

_What._

"Cas. I actually have something to confess as well."

"W-What," Castiel stuttered senselessly.

"I have a crush on you too," Dean replied, smiling and lifting Castiel's chin. "And I knew you were lying. Just wanted to see how far you would take it."

Castiel blushed deeper, turning his head do that he wasn't facing Dean.

"I-I don't. I don't believe you," Castiel stuttered. Dean sighed and he took another step closer to Castiel, placing his fingers to Castiel's temples.

"Cas," he said softly, and Castiel looked up at him. "I'm telling the truth."

And Castiel knew he was. He just didn't know how to believe it.

Dean seemed to recognize it, and his hands shifted so that they were running through his hair reassuringly. Castiel felt himself lean into the touch only to blush at the action.

"I've always wanted to run my hands through your hair sorry," Dean chuckled. Castiel laughed as well.

"You can do it more often, I-if you want," he replied softly.

Dean leaned forward, his face bright with joy as his lips brushed Castiel's.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Dean whispered. Castiel nodded, going cross eyes as he stared into Dean's green eyes.

Then Dean's lips were on his.

At first Castiel's lips moved clumsily against Dean's as he tried to match the speed and way that Dean's lips moved. Dean seemed to notice this and pulled away leaving Castiel panting, unsure of what to do with the spit dribbling down his chin.

He wiped it away, blushing brightly.

"You've never done that before," Dean said in complete awe. Castiel dropped his gaze.

"Yeah.."

"You told me that you and Megan Masters kissed last year," Dean retorted.

"Well I had to tell you something I was afraid you were going to make me kiss someone and I didn't want to kiss anyone."

Castiel left out the 'but you.' In the sentence, but Dean seemed to read between the lies.

"What else have you lied to me about?" Dean asked smiling just so.

"I- uh. Nothing..."

"Your third grade girl friend, Hannah?"

Castiel didn't reply.

"That girl you said you slept with. The one I call a Reaper cause she tried to murder some people?"

Again Castiel didn't reply.

"Have you had any sort of relationship with anyone ever?!" Dean finally asked.

"Define relationship," Castiel replied nervously. Dean regarded him a moment and then leaned down, capturing Castiel's lips into another kiss.

This time Castiel wasn't so sloppy. He moved his lips against Dean's in an attempt to be better, and Dean pulled back a moment smiling.

"This is going to work out well."


End file.
